260: The Lilo Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance arrive on Tatooine and encounter scavenger, "Rey" refuge, "Finn" and resistance pilot, "Poe" to defeat Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom and the mysterious Kylo Ren.
1. Meeting Rey

The Celestian Alliance have arrived on Tatooine. "Here we are, "Tatooine," Jumba said.

"Be sure to remember your sunblock." Pleakley

"Sunny," Lec "You had to wear your Egyptian outfit?"

"Of course." Sunny answered her twin brother.

They started to look around the desert for any sign of anyone with The Force. But 2 hours later, they were completely hopeless, "Still nothing." Lec said.

Suddenly a sandstorm came, "Let's hide in there!" Star shouted.

They hid in an abandoned storm trooper ship. "Is everyone okay?" Lilo said as they nodded.

"Hey look a limbo stick!" Tucker shouted.

They came up to the stick, only for a cloaked scavenger to grab it and place it on it's back, "Yo mister," Lec shouted, "That's our limbo stick."

"Who are you calling Mr?" shouted the scavenger as it removed its goggles and cloak on its face.

"You're a girl!" Tucker shouted.

"I have a name you know," said the scavenger, "It's "Rey."

"Rey," Lilo said.

"That sounds intergalactic." Stitch shouted.

"I have to wait til the storm clears," Rey said, "I don't want Unkar to fire me."

"Who's Unkar?" Stella asked.

"The owner of Platt's Scrapyard and my boss." Rey explained, "I have to warn you he thinks tourists are workers."

"Where did you live around here?" Star asked.

"I live in the orphanage" Rey said, "I'm the oldest around here at 19."

When the storm cleared, everyone came to Platt's Scrapyard in Mos Eisley. There an obese alien examined the goods "This is worthless!" he shouted as he bombed onto a giant chicken leg. What you brought me was worth 3 bags of Wupiupi."

"That's the currency on Tatooine!" Pinkie recalled.

Then Unkar left to pick up some fish.

"Wow," Teal said, "He's rude."

"Most of the workers call him, "Blobfish" behind his back," Rey explained.

"This isn't much," Lec said.

"But it's the least I can do for the orphans," Rey replied.

Later they arrived at the Mos Eisley orphanage. "Rey's back." shouted an orphan.

Everyone gathered around to greet Rey. Then the owner, "Aazospove" who was a pink Twi'lek with glasses, "How was work today?" she asked.

"I'm fine Aazospove."

"And you brought some new friends."

After The Celestian Alliance greeted themselves, they stayed for the night. They played games, sang songs, and did The Pony Pokey with Pinkie, "Keep it down!" shouted Unkar outside.

"You're that Blobfish Rey told you about."

Instead of firing her off duty, he decided to let her go. The gang couldn't figure out why he let Her go. Cho remembered from watching business tv shows is that they can get fired for insulting the boss.


	2. Escape from Unkar

Meanwhile in a small village not far from Mos Eisley, Resistance pilot, "Poe Dameron" was getting the last piece of info from the chief elder. He handed it to his best pal BB8, who was an orange robot. Suddenly, a stormtrooper ship came down and stormtroopers came out with a mysterious figure in black. He came up to the village leader, "Look how old you've gotten." said the leader.

"Kylo Ren." said the chief, "I recall you turning to the dark side and abandoning your mentor and the love of your life."

Then a stormtrooper caught BB8 and Poe, "Sir," said a metallic stormtrooper, "The Villagers.

"Kill them all," Kylo ordered, "And take the children."

Stormtroopers killed many grown-ups, while some of them kidnap the kids and brought them on board. Only one storm trooper was too horrified and got an idea, "Sir" he said.

"FN2187." replied Kylo as he killed the last grown up, "What do you want".

"I'll take them to a place where he can be killed," FN2187 replied.

Kylo agreed and let Poe be carried by him. On a Bantha, they rode off to the desert. "I want to get away form the First Order," FN2187 said as he stopped and removed his helmet, revealing to be an African American man.

"What's your name?" Poe asked.

"FN2187" he answered."That's the only name they gave me."

"I'll just call you, "Finn"" Poe said.

"I like that," Finn replied.

BB8 rode down and followed the Bantha to Mos Eisley.

In the morning, Rey was cleaning up the shop when she saw the men sleeping and with an orange droid.

"What's this about me?" Unkar asked.

He explained that he'll give her another bag of wupiwupi and a raise if she gives him a droid. She looked at the droid and said, "No, the droids not for sale."

She left with the others following her. Unkar was furious, "Follow the girl," Unkar said on his communicator, "And get that droid. She is so fired!"

Then a Stormtrooper shop came up and started shooting. Jumba and Pleakley arrived at the Millennium Falcon and decided to let the kids in.

The ship took off and Lilo was relieved to see them again. Jumba and Pleakley apologized for leaving them on the asteroid.

Poe explained everything to them. Lilo agreed they would help. Suddenly, they were picked up by something. They started to hide. When the hatch opened, an old Han Solo and Chewie came in, "Chewie," said Han, "We're home."


	3. Rathars

They looked around when they Chewie smelled something. There he found the gang. Rey explained that they were the only ones in here and Han said, "You tell Unkar that Han Solo just got The Millennium Falcon back."

"Your Han Solo," Rey asked, "This is The Millennium Falcon"

"He was the smuggler from the story" whispered Lec.

Han explained that 8 years ago Luke was recruiting some Jedis when one of them went rogue. There he decided to go back to earth. Suddenly, they got caught by a gang ship.

Footsteps were approaching, It was Bala Tik, leader of the Guavian Death Gang. "Han Solo," he said in a Scottish accent, "Your a dead man."

"We're all gonna die!" C3PO shouted.

R2D2 and BB8 looked at each other and looked at Bala Tik, he said that the first order was looking for it and the fugitives. Rey told him that they're not turning in. Star wandered off when she saw a mysterious creature. She decided to let him go when he started attacking the Guavian Death Gang.

Han explained that the alien is a rathar, a really dangerous alien. Lilo decided that they should power up.

"Honesty!" shouted Teal.

"Kindness!" shouted Sunny.

"Laughter!" shouted Tucker.

"Generosity!" shouted Star.

"Loyalty!" shouted Lec.

"Magic!" shouted Cho.

"Metallic!" they all shouted as they transformed.

They attacked the GDG with their powers while the ponies fought off with their special skills. Applejack used her back kicks, Fluttershy made a run making 2 GDG members bump into each other, Rarity sprayed perfume on them which was suffocating, Rainbow Dash used her super speed to tie up some gang members, Stitch rode on Twilight and knocked out some gangsters.

R2D2 used an oil slick and made some gangsters slip, "Time for a PARTY CANNON POWER!" Pinkie shouted.

She spread out a giant cake all over Bala Tik. It attracted the rathar and he made a run for it, "Nicely done Pinkie." Han complimented.

"No prob." Pinkie replied, "That rathar is a party pooper."

"So where is the Resistance base?" Tucker asked.

Teal looked into BB8 and learned that HQ is at D'Qar.

Back at the DGD ship, Bala Tik hid in a box, "Tell the first order that Han Solo just got The Millennium Falcon back." Bala Tik shouted on his communicator as he hid from the rathar.

Back in the First Order HQ, Kylo Ren was contacting his mentor Snoke. He explained that The Celestian Alliance are on their way to the Resistance base with his father, Han Solo.


	4. The Resistence

As they were passing by Takodana, they millennium falcon's engine was caught on fire. "We're going to crash!" Threepio panicked.

Everyone buckled up and crash landed in the forest.

Outside, Han saw a familiar pub where a friend of his runs, "Maz Kantha".

As they got there, Han looked at them, "Let me do all the talking and whatever you do don't stare" Han explained.

"At what?" Everyone asked.

"Any of it" Han replied

Inside was a pub with numerous aliens. One was a small orange being with glasses who shouted, "Han Solo!"

Then they saw Tucker, Star, Stitch, and Pinkie blindfolded. "You said, "Not to satire at any of it," Tucker explained.

Maz shook her head. She saw through Rey and learned that she's a girl looking for her family who abandoned her at a young age. Then she looked into Finn's eyes and saw that he's a man who wants to flee. Rey looked confused.

"I'm not really a member of the resistance." Finn confessed, "I'm a runaway stormtrooper who wants to find a better life."

Suddenly, they heard blasters. It was the First Order. The Celestian Alliance started fighting off. Meanwhile, Stitch wandered around the pub when he found a box with a lightsaber on it. "Luke Skywalker," he said to himself.

He rushed outside to find a plane knocking out the first-order plane. "You go Resistance!" shouted Stitch.

The first order decided to leave in a panic.

Out of another plane came an elderly Leia Organa. Next to her was a woman with black bobbed hair and she was holding a small girl at 8. She had long black hair and wore a Jedi outfit. "Grandpa!" she shouted as she rushed to Han.

Han picked up the child and hugged her, "How's My Little Skywalker." he asked

"Amazing Grandpa," she answered.

Lilo was thrilled to meet Leia. Leia introduced Lilo and her friends her 8-year-old granddaughter, "Donalie, "Donna" Solo" and her daughter-in-law, "Feralie, "Lea" Solo" she explained that she took her in after her son turned to the dark side and became the leader of the Knights of Ren, "Are you saying that Kylo Ren is your son?" Lilo asked.

"Yup," Han replied sadly, "He started becoming goth when he was about Donna's age. After Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom came to this planet for a gig. Unfortunately, they broke the sound system for no apparent reason and Maz banned them there."

Teal told them that they know the story of how Ben turned evil.

"Before he had a chance to slaughter Lea." Leia continued, "He sensed her pregnancy and said, "Take care of our child."

"What about your parents Lea?" Star asked.

"My parents died when I was 5 years old, slaughter by Count Dooku." Lea explained, "I was brought up by them after Donna came into existence."

"That's so sad Lea," Star said.

"It's not cool to leave a woman pregnant," Lec said.

Suddenly, they saw that Donna was missing. Lea couldn't bare see her only child get seriously hurt, especially by a stormtrooper. They all looked around. BB8 beeped as if he found something, "What is it Master BB8?" Threepio asked.

A familiar face came in giving Donna a piggyback. "Poe!" shouted Finn.

"Keep the jacket it suits you," Poe replied.

Everyone decided to go to HQ at D'qar for any information, "But what about The Millennium Falcon?" Rainbow asked.

Back at the falcon, they saw an Asian woman who just finished repairing the engines. Everyone got on and headed off to D'Qar.


	5. A deal with Unkar

At D'qar, they were settling in when one of the workers come in, "We're getting a message from a certain Unkar Plutt" said the worker.

"My boss?" Rey asked.

She got to the message board and saw him on the screed, "Hello Rey," Unkar said, "I'm glad to see that you're with The Resistance. That's what you get for ditching work."

He made a proposition for her to hand over BB8, or else the orphans will be turned into Stormtroopers.

"Help us Rey!" shouted an orphan.

"We don't want to be stormtroopers!" shouted another.

Rey was horrified by this, "Hand over the droid in 24 hours or else these whiny brats will get it." Unkar shouted.

Later they arrived at the Starkiller base, inside they met Kylo Ren, "Let me do the talking." Han whispered.

Rey, Finn, Lilo, and Stitch decided to go find the orphans. In the prison bay, they found them crying in a cell. As they saw Rey, they started rejoicing, "What's going on here?" shouted a trooper.

As he was about to fire, Rey, shouted, "You will free the orphans."

The brainwashed trooper freed the orphans. Lilo, Finn, and Stitch looked at each other. Rey then got an idea, "Now you'll tell the leader that it's a false alarm and you'll drop your weapon."

The trooper did what she said and left. "Let's get out of here!" Stitch shouted.

Han found Kylo Ren practicing his sword fighting, he walked up and told him to take off the helmet, Kylo wondered what does he want to see, "The face of my son." Han answered as Kylo Ren removed his helmet, revealing a gothic version of Anikan.

"That's my Daddy?" Donna asked.

"I'm afraid so," Lea answered.

"You're not mad because of what I did?" Ben asked, "I was trying to be like Grandpa."

"We know," Han said as he hugged his son.

"No fair!" Lord Hater shouted, "Using Ben as a new passage line in the Vader name was the worst idea we'd ever had!"

"If we really did that twerp daughter of his, then the plan would go downhill even more." Commander Peepers replied.

"WHATTTT!" Ben shouted.

"Wait to go Peepers!" He sarcastically shouted.

"It was Hater's fault he blew our cover!" Peepers shouted."

"We better get out of here before we get turned into strips of bacon." Dedede shouted, "Really yummy ones too!"

Ben got so furious he waved around his lightsaber til he accidentally broke a pole, causing the building to collapse, "Oops" Ben said,

"Evacuate!" shouted Rey.

One by one, Han lead them out to the nearest exit. "Donna! Donna!" Lea shouted, "Ben I can't find Donna anywhere!"

"HELP!" shouted a voice.

It was Donna, she got trapped in some rubble. Ben couldn't risk losing her. He ran to her rescue and removed the ruble, "Don't be afraid sweetie." Ben said as he stook out his hand.

"You ARE my father!" Donna shouted.

Ben quickly picked her up and ran off. As Han was getting Donna and Ben out, he got shot. "DAD!" shouted Ben.

"Grandpa!" Donna shouted.

Captain Phasma came with a fired gun and made her escape. Ben and Donna didn't want Han to leave them, but he said as he was dying, "I'll always be with you my boy and MY LITTLE SKYWALKER."

"And Dad," Ben said, "Thank you."

Then slowly, he died. Rey, Finn, Poe, Stitch, and Lilo came to him in sadness and picked him up.

Outside, the building was destroyed. Lord Hater felt worried that Snoke would be mad. On the communicator, he told them what happened and Snoke decided to have Ben executed ASAP.

Back at the Millennium Falcon. Leia was doing a roll call to see that everyone is here. Then she saw Ben, Finn, Poe, and Rey carrying his corpse covered with a tarp as they were pallbearers. That's when she knew Han was dead.

Later at D'qar, a funeral was arranged for him. Ben thought he was to blame for his death and ran off. Commander Peepers found him moping and handcuffed him, "As punishment from the Skeletal Dimension for treason," shouted Peepers "You'll be executed immediately."

Little did they know is that Zazu and BB8 were spying on them and they had to warn the others fast.


	6. Saving Ben

BB8 and Zazu flew all the way to the funeral to warn our friends, "BB8, Zazu" Lilo shouted, "What's wrong"

BB8 beeped the situation, "He's saying that The Watchdogs has captured and arrested Ben and he's going to be executed." Threepio explained,

"I was afraid of this" Lilo groaned, "The Skeletal Dimension has captured a traitor."

"It's the main law there that whoever treasons with the ruler will be executed immediately," Tucker explained.

"Then we better save him!" Rey exclaimed as she rushed to the Millennium Falcon.

Poe and Finn decided to go with her, so she won't get hurt. Donna and Lea decided to stay here to comfort General Organa for their loss, "Be careful Poe" Lea replied, "I don't want to lose Ben again."

"We won't" Poe replied.

"Come back safe Uncle Poe" shouted Donna.

"Anything for you My Little Skywalker" shouted Poe as he and The Celestian Alliance rushed to The Falcon to save the day.

Donna smiled, knowing that he kept her grandfather's memory alive.

In the Skeletal Dimension, Ben was being carried by the Watchdogs while they sang the March of the Winkies, which drove Ben nuts. He arrived in the middle of the stadium where Lord Hater held his own version of a lightsaber, "Kylo Ren" shouted Commander Peepers, "You've been charged for treason, releasing the orphans from the prisons, helping the heroes, and being a total Mama's Boy"

The Watchdogs started to laugh at Ben for being a Mama's boy. "QUIET!" shouted Lord Zedd, "Time for Kylo Ren to die."

Rey felt it that Ben was going to die soon, "Drop me!" she growled as she summoned the lightsaber. Everyone was amazed that Rey is force sensitive, "Who says women can't be Jedi?" Star smiled as she high fived Sunny.

Pleakley pressed the button while Rey flew down. Before Lord Hater had a chance to behead Ben for his crimes. Rey blocked him, "What?" Lord Hater asked in horror, "A girl Jedi?!"

"That's right" smiled Rey as she freed Ben.

Everyone started to laugh because they think that only men can be Jedi. Rey got so mad for the Watchdogs insulting her gender, she got into a duel with Lord Hater. On the Millennium Falcon, Lilo had a feeling that Rey and Ben could use some help, so she told Joy to do the same drop to them. "Raining Celestian Alliance Members coming up," shouted Joy as she did the same to them.

While they were fighting, Hater thought he could use Ben as a shield, decapatating him. But instead, she acidentally gave him a scar through his right eye, "Sorry" Rey said as she helped him up,

"That's okay," Ben replied, "I'm afraid I'm too injured to battle."

"You know," King Dedede said, "That is funnier than decapitating him."

Tucker thought that King Dedede insulted Ben for the last time.

Laughter

Out of the sky came raining peanuts, "PEANUTS?" Lord Hater asked in horror.

"We're hungry" shouted the Watchdogs as they started eating the peanuts.

King Dedede started eating the peanuts, only to let him find out that they taste like cotton candy, "Blech" King Dedede groaned, "These aren't normal peanuts. I prefer ones that taste like fish"

"Your not elephants!" Him shouted in anger, "Your Watchdogs"

"Food Fight!" shouted a Watchdog as they tossed peanuts at each other.

Pinkie Pie came down and grabbed Ben. "Out of the way!" shouted Pinkie, "Medical evacuation coming through."

"What's going on here?" asked Ben

"Trust me" Tucker answered, "Wooziness is a side effect of the Pinkie Pie jumping."

"Well then," Poe said, "Since their all distracted by the peanuts, I think that's our cue to leave. I promised Donna I would come back alive."

Rey smiled, knowing that it's important to keep promises to little children.


	7. Back to Earth

Later, our heroes were checking on Ben to see if he's okay. After he came out of medbay, Lilo to began to think of something "In order to make this band work" Lilo explained, "We need to put together a crew for our world tour."

"Poe," Cho said to him "You're always good at organizing missions and stuff."

"That's right" Poe replied.

"You'll be our manager" Cho replied back.

"Finn" Tucker said to him, "You've been doing a good job handling BB8, along with Rey"

"And Ben knows how to strike fear into hearts" Lec recalled, "Also, some of the songs do attract the goth clique, so you two will be our roadies."

"This would also be a good chance to get to know Donna better" Lea suggested as she held Ben's hand.

"What can Lea do?" Ben asked.

"Benny" Lea replied, "You know I help organize the clothes for the Rebellion and I help fix them if they were damaged."

That's when Star realized that Lea can be, "You'll be our stylist." she suggested, "You'll make sure CLST looks good for the shows."

Lea smiled.

"And for Rey" Sunny smiled, "You're going to be our linguist since you can understand Hutt."

"Sying" Threepio replied, "You forgot that I'm fluent in many languages."

"I know" Sunny replied "But we don't want a droid who panics about everything. Which is why we don't get you involved in any missions."

On the Millennium Falcon, they were on their way back to Earth to find the other Peculiars. CLST thought that they could pass the time by doing a request a thon, "Any requests" Sunny asked.

Poe raised his hand, "Last week" Poe explained, "We've picked up signals from your world about a Scissors Sisters song about dancing.

"You mean, "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" Star recalled, "That's a classic."

 _Wake up in the morning with a head like 'What ya done?'_

 _This used to be the life but I don't need another one_

 _Good luck cuttin' nothin', carryin' on, you wear them gowns_

 _So how come I feel so lonely when you're up gettin' down?_

 _So I play along when I hear that favorite song_

 _I'm gonna be the one who gets it right_

 _You better know when you're swingin' 'round the room_

 _Looks like magic's solely yours tonight_

Donna came up and danced with Sunny. She danced like how people danced on Broadway, which wowed the others.

 _But I don't feel like dancin' when the old Joanna plays_

 _My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way_

 _You think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway_

 _But I don't feel like dancin', no sir, no dancin' today_

 _Don't feel like dancin', dancin'_

 _Even if I find nothin' better to do_

 _Don't feel like dancin', dancin'_

 _Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?_

 _Don't feel like dancin', dancin'_

 _Rather be home with the one in bed till dawn with you, you, you._

The Millenium flew all the way out of the Sacul Galaxy and back to Earth.

 **The End.**


End file.
